


The Hidden Plush Bunny

by Zoey_Namine



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Junjou Egoist - Freeform, Kamijou Hiroki centric, M/M, Remembrance Day, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoey_Namine/pseuds/Zoey_Namine
Summary: ¿A quien le hará daño que él sucumba ante el sentimiento infantil por un momento?
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki
Kudos: 3





	The Hidden Plush Bunny

# Único

Era definitivo, su habitación era un desastre.

—¿Dónde está esa maldita caja...?

No era para menos, el castaño había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde revolviendo las librerías de su departamento buscando una bendita caja que seguramente había estado oculta desde la mudanza, dónde estaban guardados algunos objetos que había sacado de su antigua habitación en la casa de sus padres, entre ellos, algunos libros que eran perfectos para el material que estaba planeando para la clase del lunes.

Ahora, Hiroki Kamijou de 30 años, se encontraba sacando todo de su closet personal; camisas, pantalones, zapatos y cajas erróneas llenas de libros se encontraban regadas por todo el suelo de su espaciosa habitación. Frustrado casi ardiendo en furia y ya casi dándose por vencido, el hombre de ojos miel sacó las últimas dos cajas que quedaba al fondo del ropero, rogando tener suerte.

Ya había encontrado de todo en cada una de las cajas anteriormente abiertas, desde el adorable llavero con forma de pollito que un chico de su curso de Kendo le había regalado hace muchos años, hasta el indiscreto Purple Lover que había adquirido en el otoño de sus 18 años, oculto en su ya abierto y muy desgastado empaque, oculto en una gruesa bolsa negra y enterrado en dos cajas bien ocultas en la parte de atrás del compartimiento superior del armario... Casi sufrió un infarto de la vergüenza nada más volver a verlo.

—Demonios—Masculló disgustado al abrir la primera caja, solo habían revistas forradas en viejas telas—¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado?—Gimoteó agotado perdiendo la esperanza—Estoy más que seguro que se perdió en la mudanza.

Arrodillado y de mala gana abrió el baúl de cartón blanco, era uno de los más grandes. Lo primero que observó fue periódico envolviendo casi todo, a su nariz llegó el olor a papel viejo y comenzó a sacar todo de su guarida, los objetos envueltos en periódicos resultaron recuerdos de Hiroki antes de cumplir su primera década de edad.

El castaño observó en silencio y con nostalgia fotos viejas, juguetes de bebé, simpáticas figuras de acción que le hicieron sonreír, encontró su título por haber cursado con éxito el curso de caligrafía y viejas partituras de sus primeras canciones aprendidas en piano.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fue la tela blanca que se enseñaba discreta desde una envoltura de periódico aun no abierta. Hiroki sonrió enorme al desenvolverla—Dios, hacía años que no veía esta cosa.

Lo que el ojos miel sostenía entre sus manos era un viejo –Pero aun así muy lindo- conejo de felpa blanco, la tela se encontraba limpia a pesar de lo encerrado, y a pesar de los años aun era muy suave, una de sus patas era de color beige claro al igual que una de sus orejas, tenía un coqueto moño azul con lunares amarrado al cuello.

Recuerda que siendo un niño, Oppa-chan –llámese el muñeco- era su adoración y se la pasaba abrazándolo todo el día de ser posible. Ahora, Hiroki es incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo entre sus manos.

Hiroki volteó a los lados asegurándose de estar solo, y finalmente se abrazó infantilmente al suave muñeco.

Nowaki lo encontró a la mañana siguiente dormido en su cama aún abrazando a la figura rellena de algodón.

Y sí, ahora tiene un lindo fondo de pantalla nuevo en su teléfono.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
